Pray For The Wicked
by DemonStripper
Summary: In terms of business, Sebastian knew all too well the cost of pleasure. A rich sacher torte: - 18 A fine bottle of amarone: - 390 A competitor with the most bewitching eyes he had ever seen: - Everything (Alpha/omega)


**Look at me writing a business AU with no clue how running a business works or how the hell confections are made! This one will take ~ research ~ the thing I love and hate most. And it's ANOTHER A/B/O at that, despite the fact that I still have three ongoing ones! Ah well, we'll see how this goes!**

* * *

As fireworks exploded into a thousand sparks of vibrant colour on the horizon, Sebastian Michaelis sat boredly behind the thick glass of his penthouse's living room window. The transparent wall separated him from the festivities in the city far below, blocking out the brunt of the crackling in the sky as midnight struck. It was a new year now, and business was booming, yet he found no reason to travel deeper into the sea of skyscrapers to celebrate alongside the city's patrons and his joyous friends, who were surely headed for one of the many clubs now to party for the rest of the night. The horrid crowds didn't interest him much, nor did the biting chill of a cold New York City winter, but the smooth glass of merlot in his hand and the elegantly-prepared slice of strawberry cheesecake sitting atop the plate on his lap certainly did. It was just another year after all, promised to be as monotonous as the last. His company's line of desserts and confectioneries would go unmatched yet again and he would strive to expand his reach as much as possible, far beyond his upscale shops located in New York City and London. He would drink to his triumph yet again on the same day in a year, with his precious kitten Salem by his side and his newest menu item - the sacher torte - gracing his lips.

Had he been the sort to care about company during the holidays, he could have easily had a sweet and willing omega pinned beneath him at this very moment, his or her's hair twirled tightly around his fingers while their legs trapped his face and devilish tongue betwixt them, sweet mewls and even sweeter scent filling the air. But he found their neediness appalling and their conversation incredibly dull; his hand could do more in half the time with no commitment or aftercare necessary. He was more than happy in his apartment alone: Wealthy, thriving, and utterly sated with his life of solitude.

The merlot gracing his tongue was full-bodied and more decadent than the finest of the dark chocolates he sold - the rich cocoa formed into the shape of a regal sphinx - and whenever the delicate tart melted in his mouth, he practically moaned, eyes falling shut against the flickering of red and gold in the sky. His right hand idly stroked the black kitten napping against his thigh as his cheek pressed flat against the window, a faint smile playing at his lips when the cat gave a soft purr despite her closed eyes. "Ah, precious one, what a beauty you are. You outshine all of the fireworks," The alpha chuckled, stroking her back as he turned back to the kaleidoscope of colours dancing and coruscating upon the skyline's furthest reaches.

The papers, both signed and unsigned, adorning the mahogany desk in his home office were forgotten for the time being as he relaxed on his living room floor, impeccable suit and tie from earlier in the day still swathing his body in the finest of black fabrics - from the mulberry silk of his tie to the soft wool of his winter suit. In his pocket rested an extravagant, gold pocket watch, its chain dangling as a reminder during meetings of how precious his time is - enough so to justify the use of an antique accessory. It did its job well whenever he chose to click it open while his employees rambled on uselessly after their problem was already solved, but it served no use here, especially with the booming of colourful explosives marking the hour without the use of words, chimes, or numbers.

With a restless sort of idleness, he set aside his empty plate with a sigh, mere remnants of strawberry sauce remaining drizzled and smeared across the porcelain. The only downside of his night alone was that he was left utterly stultified by the lack of conversation and activity. The fireworks faded into the night with billowing clouds of smoke, whisked away by the icy breeze and kissed by the promise of a snowy season. The spectacle was over and his night drawing to a close. His eyes were growing as heavy as the breaths of his napping kitten and he had yet to even shed his day-clothing. With movements gentle to avoid waking the feline, he rose from the cold ebony tiles. He discarded the dirty dishes near the sink before returning for Salem, lifting her delicately and carrying her to the small, ruby cushion at the foot of his own bed. With his hands now free of his precious burden, Sebastian changed into his winter sleepwear, the ruby sweater and ebony sweatpants pleasant against his chilled flesh after bearing the weight of his elegant suit all day. The only thing better was the coolness of silken sheets against his bare skin in the summer.

The charcoal curtains were drawn to mask the blinding lights of the city that never sleeps before the alpha settled into the plush bed that his body longed so fervently for. For the first time in many months, he didn't consider, much less care, what his sleeping position would do to his hair as he rolled over onto his stomach. That was tomorrow's problem, for now the pillow curling comfortably beneath his head was all he needed to be sated and content. Tomorrow would be a new day with its own set of trials, annoyances, and goals, and he would need rest to deal with it logically and patiently. The blankets shifted faintly as tiny paws padded drowsily across the cushiony surface, and as soft fur grazed his hand when Salem took what she deigned her rightful place by his side, Sebastian drifted off with the assurance that his life would remain just as it was the year prior.

But how could he know that just eight blocks away, another young CEO had sat watching the fireworks in solitude as well, a dog by his side and a cup of chocolate tea in his hands? And how could he ever imagine that their paths would soon cross, irreparably transforming the life that he had so carefully built for himself…?


End file.
